Cuaderno en Blanco
by Erelbrile
Summary: Odia ese cuaderno en blanco porque todos los demás pueden leerlo. Y lo odia a él, por no saber llenar las páginas. Historia de dos amigos en la niñez y la madurez. UA.


Este es, a mi parecer, el mejor fic que publicaré este mes (sí, tengo planeado publicar otros más). Es el fic para el evento por la Entente Cordiale de la comunidad FrUK me bastard, gracias chicas por estos eventos.

**Cuento:** El traje nuevo del emperador.

**Prompt:** Excesos/Vida de clase alta/Sherlock. (Usé un poquito de cada una).

Este fic está escrito de un modo que le gusta a mi esposa, lo hice así pensando en ella (y me gusta el estilo y todo, diga yo las estupideces que diga). Te bueno, mi niña.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes-** _los que dicen leer y los que no-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias tarísticas.**

**PD: **Tengo planeado seguir Generación a Generación, lo juro, pero tenía que ajustar tornillos a otros fics.

* * *

**Cuaderno en Blanco**

_"Francis, ven a buscarme. Anda, déjame de extrañar y lamentarte. Yo soy débil y doy lástima"._

_ Dalila, Van Der Banck_

.

.

.

Su cuerpo cálido, con su boca entreabierta y sus verdes ojos mirando el techo, fue recorrido desde sus labios hasta su vientre por la boca de François. Lo tocaba, le arrancaba los botones con más brusquedad de la que nunca Arthur vio, y lo hacía suyo por primera vez.

En un rincón, perdido para siempre, estaba el cuaderno en blanco.

+'+'+'+'+

Conoce su gusto por la literatura desde siempre, desde los primeros relatos orales. En ese entonces le contaba sobre hadas, duendes y dragones, y se transformaba a sí mismo en caballero, druida o príncipe.

En ese entonces jugaban en el patio de la casona, entre los manzanos. Cuando la fruta estaba verde, Arthur se subía a las ramas y se las arrojaba al mayor. François chillaba, se cubría con los brazos y entraba a acusarlo, hasta que llegaba el ama de llaves y los enviaba, a él a la cocina por meter ruido, y a Arthur a copiar doscientas veces una frase a la que, de todos modos, no haría caso.

Arthur pensaría que el dolor de sus dedos era culpa de François, y que seguro éste se encontraba feliz y cómodo entre las faldas de su madre. François lavaría la vajilla y prepararía el té de las cinco, se quemaría con el fuego del horno al sacar las galletas, y culparía a Arthur, pensando que, de seguro, estará jugando en su cuarto o leyendo en la biblioteca.

Después del té y las galletas, Arthur lo arrastraría a los pasillos, los escondería detrás de un tapiz (como si el bulto de sus cuerpos no se fuese a notar) y le haría aceptar, con una voz emocionada y a base de amenazas si era necesario, alguna nueva aventura.

Mas, cuando luego François se encontrara al borde de las lágrimas porque la leñera estaba llena de arañas o la lluvia le hacía sentir la ropa pegajosa, Arthur mostraría misericordia. Porque en esos casos no bastaba con mostrarle un puño para hacerlo callar. Y el premio era tal, que el mayor aprendió a conseguirlo del modo que fuera.

(Primero serían lágrimas y ruegos. Después vendrían las miradas, las peticiones de amigo. Luego, el borrador de su siguiente novela. Y por último, serían los besos, las caricias, y los susurros en la cama, suplicándole que, por favor, llenase las páginas en blanco).

A François le gustaba ser la princesa, nada que ocultar. En especial si el caballero era Arthur. A veces el inglés se inventaba palabras que no existían, cual Shakespeare, palabras que François asumiría como reales. Entre niños, lenguaje de niños. Y los cuentos de Arthur, por ese entonces, no necesitaban palabras para que François los comprendiese.

Pero de eso se olvidarían, ambos, porque los cuentos son para niños, y ellos debían crecer.

+'+'+'+'+

Todos dicen haberlo leído. Menos yo. Kirkland nunca los desmiente, pero no soy tonto, y puedo ver que tampoco asevera sus palabras. Antonio lo ha visto, es mi amigo y lo sé, me lo dijo y no puedo no creerle.

Según Tonio, Kirkland puede pasar tardes enteras leyéndolo, pasando sus páginas. A veces, incluso, con un lápiz colgando de su mano desde el brazo del sillón. Dice que frunce el ceño, pasa la página y sigue leyendo o lo cierra de golpe. Jones también lo ha leído, lo presiento, y seguro Braginski también.

Pero yo no.

Yo, que leo cada página arrugada y arrojada vilmente al suelo. Yo, que le entrego mi tiempo y compañía. Que le presenté a Antonio, y con ello, el rapé. Yo, que le mantuve sus amores más tiempo del que merecía.

Claro, ahora pregúntame si quiero salir un momento, ya veo para qué lo quieres: tienes la manos dentro del bolsillo, seguro acaricias esa cajita, como cada vez que estás ansioso. Pero no te pienso acompañar, que te acompañe alguna de las mujercitas que te adulan tanto, te hace falta enredarte entre las piernas de una mujer, a ver si así dejas el tabaco y el alcohol un poco.

Bien, te terminé acompañando. Desconozco el porqué, pero te terminé acompañando. Pero es la última vez, escúchame bien, Arthur Kirkand, la última vez que vengo a una de estas tertulias contigo. No me importa que la misma Reina de Inglaterra te invite, irás solo, sin mí. Olvídame, _imbécile_.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Y bien?- Arthur, sentado en un sillón enfrente de su interlocutor, entrelazó los dedos, con las piernas cruzadas. François releía con aire crítico algunos pasajes de la novela que tenía en las manos, con un pie ladeado sobre la rodilla contraria.

- Esta incursión tuya en el naturalismo es... fascinante. Tiene mi aprobación, absolutamente. Pero temo que pueda traerte problemas, _mon ami_.-

- Tonterías. Los pensamientos son para comunicarlos.-

- Pero el tipo de persona que aquí retratas es, a grandes rasgos, enteramente maligna, viciosa en extremo, individualista e interesada.-

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Es esto una especie de burla, o lo has escrito con completa buena intención? Esas características me parecen familiares.- Contestó, levantando la vista hacia Arthur. Arrugó la frente, preguntándole con la mirada si acaso se estaba burlando de él. Pero no, Arthur no lo hacía.

- Quise probar con algo nuevo. Si no te gusta: mala suerte, de todos modos ya le diste tu aprobación.

- No he dicho nada, _sourcils_.-

- Decidido entonces... gracias por tu opinión.-

- Cuando gustes, compadre.-

- François... por favor, ya no uses esa palabra.-

François bajó la mirada, abatido. Arthur no se estaba burlando de él, no. Era de los dos, los ponía en evidencia con su pluma, empero no era una burla. Era una constancia de lo que fueron toda su existencia.

+'+'+'+'+

François tenía un talento natural para la pintura y la retórica. Las primeras manifestaciones se dieron cuando Arthur quiso pasar desapercibido en la noche (más desapercibido de lo que usualmente era a esas horas) y le pintó la cara de azul oscuro. Al secarse, el jugo de bayas se tornó morado, pero de todos modos cumplió con su fin.

Arthur también cultivó su habla (ya fuese para no dejar a François ganar siempre), y con los años logró incorporar una variopinta multitud de insultos (a la que el mayor no tenía nada que envidiar) y una mente presta a crear nuevos de acuerdo a cada situación.

Los insultos no le sirvieron de mucho, pero sí la prestancia para crear escenarios creíbles y desarrollar en torno a ellos una trama, tal como hacía con los improperios de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Arthur siguió el oficio de escritor, y su especialidad era el genero policial. Llegó a crear un personaje del que no hablaremos, pero que seguro todos conocen. Fue un homenaje a su padre, o a la imagen que de él guardaba. Un hombre excéntrico, meticuloso y sumamente orgulloso. Tampoco podía ser tan cercano a la verdad, porque apenas terminaba su infancia cuando murió y todo lo importante terminó.

Terminaron los juguetes nuevos y empezaron las clases de piano, de violín y de gramática. De latín, geografía y filosofía. Terminaron las correrías por el patio y las travesuras en la cocina. Terminaron las galletas que acompañaban el té de las cinco y, sobre todo, terminó François.

(Terminó el oyente, el confidente, el compañero de juegos, el amigo indeseable, el recuerdo, su existencia, su tacto y su voz.

Terminó la princesa de sus cuentos, y a Arthur no le quedó más que buscar llamar su atención con cada misterio y asesinato ficticio no resuelto).

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Qué es eso?-

- Un libro.-

- No es un libro, es un cuaderno, ¿es tu tarea? ¿De qué trata? ¿Puedo quedarme mientras la terminas?-

- No, no puedes... no sé para qué preguntas si de todos modos chismoseas mis cosas.-

- _Et?_ ¿Es tu tarea?-

- No.-

- ¡Debe ser tu diario! ¡Muéstramelo, quiero leerlo! ¡Debe ser tu diario, se nota en tu cara!-

- ¡No es mi diario!-

- ¡Sí lo es, sino, no lo ocultarías detrás de tu espalda!-

- ¡No...! ¡Es mío, aléjate!-

- ¡Sólo una miradita, no le diré a nadie! ¡Un ratito chiquiti... Mamá! ¡Arthur me mordió!-

- ¡Miss Taylor, François robó mi cuaderno!-

- Llorón... ¡es un cuaderno en blanco! Ni siquiera tiene tu nombre.-

- ¿Llorón yo? ¡Ya veremos quién es un llorón!-

- _Maman!-_

+'+'+'+'+

Las damas bailaban, con sus hombros desnudos y sus pieles blancas llamando la atención de cuantos pasaran, la mayoría de los casos atrapando más a los espectadores que a su compañero de baile, seduciéndolos con sonrisas, senos firmes y vestidos de alta costura, provocando en François menos resultados de los que se hubiesen esperado en tamaño monumento al deseo.

A lo lejos vio al hombre, al de cabellos rubios y atractivamente revueltos, como si el dueño acabara de darse un revolcón con los perros o acabase de participar de una pelea callejera. No conversaba, no aún, pero por algo debía estar allí. François lo devoró con la mirada, odiándolo (a él y a su cuaderno en blanco) y resiguiendo su camino entre la concurrencia.

Esa noche se llevó a una mujer a la cama, a una que no supiera de libros para no tener que oír su nombre.

Al día siguiente, lo sacó de entre las botellas, en un callejón a dos cuadras de una licorería, antes que lo viese demasiada gente.

+'+'+'+'+

El amigo en común fue Lovino Vargas. François podía jurar que él había sido el que por más tiempo sostuvo el cuaderno, y el que más probabilidades de haberlo leído tenía, mas no le creía cuando le escuchaba, a la pasada o por casualidad, porque ese cuaderno estaba en blanco y todo lo que Vargas decía debían ser mentiras.

Una vez, Feliciano le preguntó que opinaba de la novela inconclusa de Kirkland. Si acaso no le había parecido una pena que el desenlace final estuviese en suspenso.

He allí, otro que podía leer el cuaderno en blanco.

Arthur lo traía en sus bolsas siempre.

(-Sí, fue complicado idear la escapatoria del criminal, señorita. Pero esa novela ya es vieja, dentro de un mes como mucho tendré una nueva, mucho mejor. Será una obra maestra.-

- Su obra maestra... ¿no, _Sir_?-

- No, mi obra maestra no. Mi obra maestra es otra, una novela que sólo las personas que verdaderamente me aprecian pueden leer. Todos mis amigos han pasado por esa prueba.-

- ¿Y a mí, me permitiría intentarlo?-)

+'+'+'+'+

Fue a los treinta y dos años que Arthur asumió que odiar a Bonnefoy no le traería ningún resultado. El francés, parásito de todos quienes ostentaran fortuna y buena clase, no desaprovechó la retirada de la barrera. Pero una vez entró en el jardín, la verja se cerró, y él no pudo escapar del inglés.

Al no existir de parte de ninguno un primer paso para convertir su conveniente amistad, el ímpetu del mayor se calmó. Pudo, entonces, aceptar que jamás podría amar a Kirkland y ser correspondido y cambió los viajes a Sicilia con los hermanos Vargas y Arthur por las juntas sociales, en busca de una mujer joven y bonita.

- Es necesario para ser feliz.- Le explicó al menor.- No puedes decir que has vivido si no has amado jamás.-

- Eso es absolutamente refutable, y lo sabes bien. Ten, como un ejemplo comprensible para alguien tan 'instruido' como tú, a Braginski. No ama a nadie, y posiblemente no sea capaz de hacerlo, pero ha viajado, ha estado en Alemania, en Rusia, en los países del Este y pronto viajará a India. Sabe más de música clásica y danza de lo que tú y yo sabremos jamás. Tiene dinero y clase. No puedes negar que eso es tener una vida.-

- Tiene una vida, ¿pero la ha vivido?-

- No me vengas con tu filosofía barata, francés hablador. Tener una vida y vivir es lo mismo.-

- No lo es.-

- Piensa lo que quieras. Para mí es lo mismo, y sigues sin convencerme de acompañarte a buscar una mujer.-

El inglés se giró en su asiento para mirar al mayor, quien lo golpeaba con la mirada, ignorando al conductor.

- Iré solo, y la encontraré, y me casaré y formaré una familia y tendré nietos y seré feliz y tú morirás triste y solitario.- Sentenció.

- Soy joven, pronto cumpliré los treinta y tres años: estoy en la mejor edad. No moriré triste y solitario.-

- Eres joven y estás en la mejor edad, pero no has amado a nadie y eso no es vivir.- Contestó François, terco.

- Di lo que quieras, sé perfectamente bien que mi vida es envidiable.-

Cada uno miró hacia afuera, por su lado del vehículo, pensando en sus asuntos, dando la conversación por terminada.

Arthur, muy en el fondo, aceptó que algo de razón tenía François, aunque, como siguiese pensando que vivir y tener una vida eran lo mismo, no lo comprendió del todo. "Entonces", se dijo, "no hay vida sin amar. Miren que hombre tan estúpido puede afirmar eso con tanta convicción".

+'+'+'+'+

Fue una temporada completa, de delicias y tranquilidad en la isla italiana, cuando ocurrió el reencuentro. Arthur no lo reconoció. François, tampoco. Se dieron un apretón de manos. Tenían, entonces, veintitrés y veintiséis años.

Pasearon, conversaron un poco y François, como hacía siempre, ocultó su origen. Dijo venir de una familia francesa, pero no ahondó en detalles. Al contrario, desvió sutil e inteligentemente la conversación hacia un tiempo más actual, para hablar sobre la fábrica de la que era dueño, sobre el aumento de su producción con los años y sobre sus planes a futuro. Mantenía, de este modo, sus primeros años de vida lejos del escrutinio de quienes le daban tanto placer.

Había conocido a los Vargas en una exposición de cuadros. Arthur tenía por compañero de juergas al mayor de los hermanos. Fue, entonces, inevitable.

François se colaba en la habitación de Feliciano casi cada noche. Arthur hacía igual con Lovino. No se habrían fijado en el otro de no ser porque, en una de aquellas incursiones nocturnas, se encontraron.

La temperatura de Arthur subió, sintió que sudaba al saberse descubierto. François lo miró, sin entrar en pánico, porque tras una breve reflexión -instinto de supervivencia- decidió que ese inglés ningún mal podía hacerle sin delatarse a sí mismo.

Cada quien continuó en su dirección.

Esa noche comenzaron a odiarse.

+'+'+'+'+

(- ¡Y entonces!- Exclamó Arthur, blandiendo una rama con incrustaciones de perlas y mango de oro ante su damisela en apuros).

François caminaba entre los pasillos, los que permanecían cerrados desde que Arthur dejó la casona y se mudo a Londres. Los muebles estaban tapados con telas, y en los rincones anidaban arañas. Se estremeció al ver una corretear en el techo, cerca de las luces; jamás le gustaron los arácnidos.

Su primer paseo, con las llaves colgándole de la cadera, fue más curioso que profesional. Arthur le había señalado que necesitaba la evaluación de un tercero para decidirse si venderla o volverla a habitar.

Tenían, entonces, treinta y siete y cuarenta años.

François, por supuesto, como su mejor amigo en la madurez, fue a quién le pidió el favor.

(Una gata, de pelaje blanco y largo, estaba escondida tras los fierros de construcción sobrantes que guardaban en el cobertizo. Un niño llevaba a otro de la mano, un niño muy parecido a él, pero no, François no era ese niño, no podía serlo para nadie, porque ese niño no existió, y ese otro no era Arthur aunque en su mente lo nombrara así. Las crías mamaban ante sus miradas sorprendidas y su acecho solemne).

- Hay que sacar todo.- Dijo François al aire, hablando consigo mismo.- Botar todo y limpiar.-

(En el patio, saltando el muro, vieron al padre, de color blanco y canela y orejas gachas. François quiso arrojarle una piedra como primera reacción, por abandonar a sus hijos y a su esposa, mas Arthur lo detuvo).

Metal contra metal con cada pisada, balanceando el manojo de llaves y abriendo cuarto a cuarto, dejando las puertas abiertas de par en par para ventilar las habitaciones, hasta al fin aceptarlo, que esa casa era la casa de sus años en la cocina y que Arthur no podía llegar a saberlo.

Se burlarían de él, ya no más fiestas, ni comidas, ni damas en su cama.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur contaba con cincuenta y dos años cuando su médico le prohibió el alcohol. No sucedió igual con el tabaco, y Arthur suplió con más rapé lo que ya no podía beber.

- Comienzas a ser repetitivo, _mon ami_. Tus novelas... detectivescas son todas iguales: presentación del misterio, periodo de seguir una supuesta pista segura, periodo de duda y, por último, resolución.-

Arthur movió la mano, restándole importancia.

- Es la estructura básica, pero todos los misterios son diferentes.-

François se levantó de su sillón (el suyo desde hace veinte años) y paseó por la habitación.

- No entiendo para qué siempre me pides que los lea. Nunca te fijas en mi opinión.-

- Ideas tuyas, por supuesto que busco tu opinión. Si logras comprenderlo tú, cualquiera puede hacerlo.-

- A veces pienso que sólo lo haces para llamar mi atención.-

- Tan desesperado no estoy. ¿Qué tenías que decirme?-

- Se nota que no sabes nada al respecto. Tus novelas románticas son todo menos románticas, _cher.._.-

- Son románticas en lo justo...-

- Les faltan sentimientos...-

- Y a ti un buen loquero...-

- Te centras demasiado en el papel del varón...-

El inglés dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, y François se le acercó por detrás. Leyó un poco y agregó, a modo de juego y provocación, unas cuantas frases de su invención relacionadas con los beneficios del buen comer. Alertado por el sonido de la máquina de escribir, el menor preguntó:

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

- Escribo un mensaje oculto... obsceno y contrario a las buenas costumbres.-

- Contaminas mi trabajo.- Corroboró Arthur, con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio. François, notando que la respuesta era un corte a cualquier apasionada discusión y que su amigo ya estaba por caer rendido, suspiró.

- Ya no somos los de antes, ¿verdad?-

Arthur negó con la cabeza. François le acarició la nuca, en silencio, con los labios apretados.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Crees que se dé cuenta?-

El aludido no respondió. Guardó silencio, como solía hacer. Arthur, como también era usual, habló para sí mismo, sosteniendo su copa de brandy en alto.

- Quizás es lo suficientemente idiota para no reconocer la casa. François Bonnefoy... ¿Has oído alguna vez sobre el cuento del traje nuevo del emperador, Kiku?-

El joven guardó silencio, mientras Arthur se llevaba el vaso a los labios. Afuera llovía torrencialmente.

- Básicamente trata sobre un hombre, un rey, a quién unos estafadores le confeccionan un traje con la supuesta cualidad de ser invisible para quienes, o no merecen su cargo, o son demasiado estúpidos.-

El inglés se detuvo, estiró el brazo con el vaso vacío. Kiku se acercó con la botella de vidrio y le sirvió más.

- Ante esta figura omnipotente, que es el rey, nadie puede dudar, y si el rey lo da por cierto, así debe ser. Nadie quiere confesar que no ve ningún traje, porque ello conlleva, implícitamente, ser un tonto, o que puedes perder tu cargo, o tu trabajo. De este modo, entre todos, mantienen el edificio que es esta gran mentira. Y fingen. Fingen ver allí donde no hay nada.-

Afuera resonó un trueno. El relámpago vino poco después, y Arthur lo vio, por el rabillo del ojo, bebiendo de un trago lo que Kiku le sirviera.

- Un niño que jugaba conmigo, allá por el setenta o setenta y uno... creo que escapaban de la guerra con Prusia, sería el setenta y uno, tú aún no nacías... me relató este cuento que no estaba entre los que mis institutrices tuvieron a bien contarme. Discutimos ampliamente al respecto, tan ampliamente como dos niños pueden hacerlo, creo que lo amenacé... ¿sabes, Kiku? Una vez que pasas esa línea, puedes pasarla cuantas veces quieras.-

Se llevó la mano al rostro, se apretó los ojos y estiró nuevamente el vaso. Kiku volvió a llenárselo.

- El caso es que ese niño... esa persona, es la única que acepta que el traje no existe. Es el único que lo dice, que me lo muestra y prueba cada vez que puede, y sin embargo... Sin embargo... ya estoy cansado de esperar a que se dé cuenta...-

Fue un ruido seco el del vaso contra la alfombra. Kiku lo recogió, contempló que no había líquido alguno en el suelo, dejó el vidrio en una mesita y fue a por una manta.

Otro trueno y su respectivo relámpago, demasiado cercanos, se asomaron a la habitación. Arthur, con los ojos entrecerrados, giró la cabeza hacia el ventanal, hacia la lluvia y la sensación de frío y humedad que le transmitía, como si pudieran fantasiosamente calmar su fiebre.

"Que no soy yo el que debe llenar las páginas".

+'+'+'+'+

Ellos se presentaron solos, porque nadie consideró relevante o de suma importancia que dos personas destinadas a estar juntas fueran presentadas.

François acababa de llegar del continente, y ante los ojos del menor, debía ser un viajero conocedor de las inalcanzables-tierras-más-allá-del-mar. Grande fue su decepción al enterarse que François sólo conocía la región oriental de Francia, que era de donde provenía, empujado por la guerra contra Prusia y los demás Estados alemanes. Lo despreció con un mohín, se dio la vuelta, y no volvió a verlo hasta el día siguiente.

François ayudaba a tender la ropa. Arthur, aburrido de jugar solo, lo tomó del codo y lo jaló hacia sí, y hacia el muro que separaba el bosque del patio de la casona. De más está decir que François no volvió a sentarse cómodamente en una semana gracias a los varillazos que ganó por faltar a sus deberes.

Aun así, Arthur descubrió que, de todos modos, François tenía muchas historias. Historias alejadas de su realidad, pero que sonaban verídicas en los labios del francés. Historias de panes robados, de peleas por apuestas, de mujeres que cantaban mostrando los senos. Correrías por el campo, hombres siendo llamados a la guerra, y amoríos sabidos por todos entre mujeres casadas y los jóvenes que se quedaban.

De algún modo Arthur tuvo que retribuirle, por más que sus historias no tuvieran el realismo de las de François.

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando Arthur tuvo que guardar cama, y las semanas de reposo se volvieron meses, y sus ánimos decayeron sabiéndose cercano a la muerte, François temió perder a otro ser querido. Lo vio como un futuro posible, y aún peor, cercano.

Le leía, conversaban, discutían y se acompañaban.

Más que nunca François buscó la confianza para declararse, sin llegar a hacerlo. Arthur esperó, impaciente, demasiado orgulloso para decirle que lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

Un día, Arthur dictó su testamento. Y le entregó a François, el cuaderno en blanco.

A través de su sonrisa lo invitó a leerlo, a buscar en sus páginas, pero François no comprendía ni su mente ni sus detalles.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur jamás se casó. Desde el principio él supo la razón, porque aunque nunca pudo leer el cuaderno en blanco, fue el que mejor llegó a conocerlo: Arthur era un enfermo. Pero su enfermedad era peor que la suya, porque al menos François sí pudo casarse y tener descendencia, a diferencia del menor, que llanamente no tenía esa versatilidad de François a la hora de elegir.

El hijo de Bonnefoy se llamó Matthew. Lo bautizaron seis meses después, y Arthur fue el padrino. François era católico y Arthur anglicano, pero aunque los registros dijesen Iván Braginski, todos sabían que ese papel correspondía al inglés.

Cuando Matthew cumplió los diez años, Arthur se ocupó de darle la mejor educación posible. François, condenado por sus orígenes, no comprendía la importancia de ésta cuando se tenía dinero y gracia natural, sin embargo, lo permitió.

El niño tuvo una vida feliz, consentido por sus padres y querido por todos los demás. Desarrolló un gran apego a Kirkland, pero su salud era inestable y murió a los diecinueve años, a causa de una fuerte pulmonía.

Ese día, Arthur abrió el cuaderno en blanco, buscó las primeras letras de Matthew, sus redacciones de adolescencia, y todo lo que el niño le provocó escribir allí, y arrancó las páginas. Las dobló y guardó en los bolsillos del traje con que Matthew fue enterrado.

No lloró como François, pero sintió con igual fuerza la muerte de un hijo.

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando la guerra con Prusia terminó, François pensó que regresarían a Francia.

Nunca lo hicieron.

Su padre no fue a buscarlos, ni ellos lo buscaron a él. François pensó que estaba muerto. Luego, con el tiempo y al saber la verdad, lo prefirió muerto. Así le dijo a Arthur, y así obró en su vida.

Para su felicidad, al ser considerado extraoficialmente el compañero de juegos del señorito, se le permitió abandonar tareas. Mas, nunca fue suficiente para Arthur o para François. Ellos necesitaban todas las horas del día para jugar y estar juntos. Así fue en un inicio y así fue por siempre.

Tenían, entonces, siete y diez años.

+'+'+'+'+

- Es un puto cuaderno en blanco, Arthur.- François se mordió el labio, temblando, intentando no gritar.- ¡Un puto cuaderno en blanco! ¡¿Qué quieres que vea en él?!-

Los labios entreabiertos no le respondieron. Los ojos, en dirección al techo, ya estaban secos.

François, furioso, arrojó el cuaderno a una esquina, debajo del librero, entre las oscuridades de la muerte. Y lo perdió.

Tomó sus mejillas sin delicadeza alguna, las apretó y lo besó en los labios, gruñendo, marcándole sus uñas en la piel, con brusquedad. Ya era muy tarde para detenerse, nadie le haría ese favor.

Arthur Kirkland no merecía a nadie, porque nadie merecía a Arthur Kirkland. Nadie podía leer el cuaderno, porque nadie estaba a la altura. Si alguien lo hubiese hecho, si un solo desgraciado, cualquiera; Vargas, Jones, Braginski, Karpusi, quién fuese, lo hubiese leído realmente, Arthur no estaría así.

+'+'+'+'+

Miss Taylor le comunicó sobre la herencia de su padre y supo que, con lo que le habían dejado, Madame Bonnefoy no tendría que seguir trabajando. No tenía la edad para comprender, pero a sus oídos sonaba como una gran suma de dinero. Y no se equivocó.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos dormían, bajó las escaleras, atravesó el salón ante las miradas reprobatorias y acusadoras de sus antepasados, y empujó la puerta de la cocina. No la principal, sino la pequeña.

Escuchó sus sollozos apagados junto a la estufa, y allí lo encontró, acurrucado junto al hogar, con las manos manchadas de hollín, dibujando en las cerámicas los que serían sus primeros bocetos. Arthur alcanzó a distinguir unas alas (era su dragón, tal como Arthur se lo describió mil veces, cuando el caballero debía matarlo) y nada más.

- No llores. La cara se te enrojece y los ojos se te hinchan, como la garganta de un sapo. Te ves horrible.-

François se tapó la cara y la ocultó en una esquina. Arthur se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

- Te vas.- Corroboró, saboreando las palabras, dejándolas deslizar por su lengua hasta su garganta. Sintió que se atragantaba: algo en su cuello, un nudo, un dragón en miniatura que quemaba su garganta y la hacía arder.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux aller.-

- No te vayas si no quieres.-

- Mi mamá se irá. No, yo me voy con ella.-

- ¿Entonces ya no somos amigos?-

François tragó saliva, sacó la cara de su escondrijo y miró al menor. Realmente tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, pero a pesar de ello, Arthur no se lo recalcó. El mayor estiró el brazo, buscando detrás de la estufa, y sacó un cuaderno envuelto en tela.

- Yo te lo robé... porque ya no jugabas conmigo y quería saber qué decía.- Confesó, y se tapó el rostro esperando el golpe. Pero Arthur no se molestó. Abrió el cuaderno, lo hojeó un poco y confesó:

- Es mi cuento más importante, sólo a quienes realmente quiero pueden leerlo.-

François miró el cuaderno con decepción y molestia.

- ¿Me... leerías un poco?- Pidió. Arthur pareció pensarlo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, dudando. A final, se acercó un poco más a François, se inclinó sobre él, junto a la estufa y las manos manchadas de hollín de su amigo, en el silencio de la noche en la cocina, y susurró:

- No dice nada aún, porque aquí escribiré mi vida.-


End file.
